Unbreak My Heart
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: CU. It's been months and Kagome still can't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. She missed him so much. She wants to be with him so that her broken heart would mend. Inu/Kag
1. Pain

_Unbreak My Heart_

_Chapter One – Pain_

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

That one word had so many different meanings and Kagome was experiencing them all at one time. Her heart was broken. She felt incomplete. She felt empty. Already three months had passed since she was torn from Inuyasha in a way no one wanted to be torn from someone they loved. Especially since that someone lived five hundred years in the past.

More tears washed over the girl as she thought about it. Her entire body rocked with sobs as she sat upon her bed, hands clutching at the blankets beneath her. The blankets. Inuyasha had slept on this very bed once before. He had looked so peaceful, so content as his light snores filled the room. Kagome had watched him for some time that night when she was supposed to be studying for a big test the next day.

She felt more of the hot salty liquid fall down her cheeks again and looked up at the ceiling. Her red eyes stung from the lack of sleep yet she couldn't force herself to fall into even a light slumber because dreams of the inuhanyou she loved so much would flood into her mind. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be reminded of something she could no longer have. But looking around, there were constant reminders everywhere. Even the trash can was a reminder.

Looking at the small pink bin, Kagome let out a rather bitter laugh as she remembered the events that happened that night.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sat in her bedroom studying when the door suddenly flew opened and in stepped Inuyasha completely naked covered with bubbles with Tetsusaiga in hand. Souta, Kagome's little brother, walked in after him equally naked with his own set of bubbles covering certain spots and pulled at his hand. Kagome looked up and fell out of her chair at the sight. Without even thinking, she picked up the trash can – the closest object to her – and threw it at the unsuspecting hanyou. It clunked him over the head and fell at his feet.<em>

"_Get out!" Kagome yelled as she stared. She hadn't meant to but she couldn't bring herself to look away for some odd reason._

_Souta managed to get Inuyasha out of his sister's room and back to the bathroom._

_Kagome sunk to the floor. "I forgot everything I just learned."_

* * *

><p>Kagome let another bitter laugh escape her. It was hilarious that day, now it just made her want to cry every time she thought about it; about him.<p>

Curling up in a ball again, Kagome looked out the window at the Goshinboku tree. A ping of regret filled her heart. If it wasn't for that stupid demon dragging her back into the Sengoku Jidai, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be hurting like she was now. She wouldn't even know that Inuyasha existed. She would be a normal girl living a normal life with her family at the shrine. Not some damn jewel shard hunter or the Shikon Miko as she was called by the accursed jewel. She wouldn't have known about anything that happened back then. She wouldn't have woken up Inuyasha. She wouldn't have met Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara. She wouldn't have come so close to death so many times.

"What am I saying," she mused aloud to herself. "If it wasn't for that day, I wouldn't have made so many amazing friends that care about me. Yeah sure I missed so much school and fell behind a lot but I loved being with them. I loved sleeping under the stars, especially since I knew Inuyasha was right there watching over me. I loved the joy of finding yet another jewel shard and keeping it out of evils hands even though that's where it ended up anyway. I also loved when Inuyasha would carry me on his back as we traveled. But those are all experiences of the past…"

She stopped for a moment and thought about what she said.

"Heh, the past," she spoke aloud. "That's what that was, and that's where it will stay."

Again, tears fell down her cheeks at the realization that she would no longer be with Inuyasha in the Sengoku Jidai and that it would only be a memory. A memory she would cherish until the end of time. Until she would meet him once again in the heavens above when her time came. That was the only assurance that she held reminding her that she would someday see him again.

A loud sob escaped her lips as she flopped back on the bed covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'll only see him again when I die," Kagome whispered. "Just peachy."

Reaching over to the small radio that sat on the nightstand by her bed, Kagome turned on her favourite station and listened to the soft music that was playing.

:: _You love me, you complete me, you hold my heart in your hands._ ::

:: _And it's okay 'cause I trust that you'll be the best man that you can._ ::

Kagome felt more tears wash down her cheeks as the singer continued to sing as the song came to a close. That's how she felt about Inuyasha but now she would never be able to tell him that.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was Keyshia Cole with 'You Complete Me' tonight on smooth jams,<em>" the announcer said through the speakers. "_If anyone is out there really listening you shouldn't be. You should all be asleep. But anyway, this next jam is a favorite still today; Ms. Toni Braxton with 'Unbreak My Heart' from her 1996 album 'Secrets'. This is for the lovers._"

The smooth beat to the song began and Kagome felt the water works crank up a notch.

:: _Don't leave me in all this pain_ ::  
>:: <em>Don't leave me out in the rain<em> ::  
>:: <em>Come back and bring back my smile<em> ::  
>:: <em>Come and take these tears away<em> ::  
>:: <em>I need your arms to hold me now<em> ::  
>:: <em>The nights are so unkind <em>::  
>:: <em>Bring back those nights when I held you beside<em> _me_ ::

Painful memories flashed back to Kagome. All the time she spent with Inuyasha. Their talks, their arguments, their first kiss, how he continuously saved her; it all hit her at once causing more and more tears to fall. She rocked herself back and forth, hugging her knees to her chest. It wasn't fair.

:: _Take back that sad word good-bye_ ::_  
><em>:: _Bring back the joy to my life _::_  
><em>:: _Don't leave me here with these tears _::_  
><em>:: _Come and kiss this pain away _::_  
><em>:: _I can't forget the day you left_ ::_  
><em>:: _Time is so unkind _::_  
><em>:: _And life is so cruel without you here beside me _::

Kagome completely agreed. She didn't want to be alone. It hurt too much to be away from him. Sure they had their arguments and it took them over a year to actually be able to confess that they loved each other. But it wasn't fair that she was taken from him like that.

:: _Un-break my heart_ ::  
>:: <em>Say you'll love me again<em> ::  
>:: <em>Undo this hurt you caused<em> ::  
>:: <em>When you walked out the door<em> ::  
>:: <em>And walked out of my life<em> ::  
>:: <em>Un-cry these tears<em> ::  
>:: <em>I cried so many nights<em> ::  
>:: <em>Un-break my heart<em> ::  
>:: <em>My heart<em> ::

By the time the song finished, Kagome had fallen asleep; tears still streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't a restful night's sleep either for the young miko. Just like all the other nights for the last three months.

* * *

><p><em>That's chapter one. This is a four part story. So please, review and let me know how you like it. And for those reading my other works, I promise I'm working on them as we speak. 'Stronger' is about halfway done and 'Prophecy' is in the process of being started.<em>


	2. Hurt

_Unbreak My Heart_

_Chapter Two – Hurt_

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Hurt.<p>

She hurt all over. Her heart, her body, her mind; they were all experiencing different forms of hurt all at the same time. Her heart felt as if a heavy metal boot was crushing it, causing it to break slightly more as the seconds ticked by. Her mind hurt because every time she let her thoughts slip, they always seemed to end up on Inuyasha. Her body hurt because she had been neglecting it; not bothering to eat let alone move from the spot she was in. Her family continuously tried to get her to move, do something other than sit there and mope over her losses. But they didn't understand. They didn't understand the hurt she was experiencing. The pain she had to endure. The gut wrenching feeling of knowing that she would have to forever live with the fact that she would never see her beloved Inuyasha ever again.

"_How could they even attempt to know how I feel?_" Kagome wondered in her thoughts as she looked up at the ceiling through the inky darkness of her bedroom. "_How could they know when they are not the ones who are in this position? When they have never lost anyone the way that I did? When they do not have to live with knowing that the one person you love is well out of your grasp and you can never get to them again? They have no idea what kind of pain I'm going through so why do they feel the need to tell me to get over it and move on?_"

She let a sob out, continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha, I hope that you are doing alright where you are right now." She whispered, tears filling her eyes to the brim. She was so hurt.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't know when she had fallen asleep. She didn't know how she fell asleep. All she knew was that in the dream she was having sent her back to that day that she was sent back home. Springing up in her bed, she looked around the dark room trying to decipher where she was. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead making her bangs cling to it as her brown eyes continued to adjust to the darkness. When they finally did, she realized that she was still in her bedroom. She sighed then lay back on her pillow.<p>

"It was just a dream," she whispered to herself turning to look at the time.

It was five in the morning. With a sigh, Kagome closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep. It didn't work though. For two straight hours she fought a losing battle to get back into even a light slumber. It wasn't until her alarm clock went off that she realized that all hopes of going back to bed were shattered and it was time to get up and get ready for school.

After a quick shower, Kagome was dressed in her high school uniform and headed downstairs running her hands through her wavy raven coloured hair. Taking a piece of toast from the platter on the table, Kagome picked up her bag, slipped into her shoes and walked out of the house without so much as a goodbye to her mother, brother, or grandfather. All three stare after her in shock. Her heartache was getting worse and worse by the day and they all couldn't think of anything to do about it.

"Something has to be done about that child's attitude and quickly," her jii-san said rubbing his temples. "I miss the sweet polite Kagome; a lot."

"All we can do is wait for her to come around," her mother said quietly. "She'll be her normal self again soon."

"I hope that you're right," Souta said standing up from his seat and making his way out the door. "Bye mom, bye jii-san." He called over his shoulder before he shut the door and disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Kagome walked down the street, her phone in her hand as she stared at the screen. On it was a photo of Inuyasha that she secretly took with her camera just before the battle with Naraku. They had been enjoying a peaceful night of rest, some more than others. Kagome remembered that night perfectly. It was the last time she had gotten to really look at Inuyasha. He looked so peaceful and unworried about anything that he was to face soon. It was like the night he had stayed at her home and slept on her bed. He deserved the rest since he had been fighting harder than anyone else.<p>

With a sigh Kagome turned off the screen and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

"_Inuyasha…_" she thought staring up into the clouds. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her friends calling her name or notice when they had caught up to her until Yuka put her hand on her shoulder.

Kagome jumped and whirled around, fist balled, ready to fight if necessary.

"Sorry," Yuka said sheepishly, "didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, sorry about that," Kagome said turning again and continuing to walk.

It was silent between the four friends for a little while, the tension building with each passing second. Kagome said nothing as she continued the long trek to school. She preferred not to speak to anyone for fear of the wrong subject being brought up causing her to break down in front of everyone. That's why she had distanced herself so much.

"Kagome's still being strangely quiet," Eri said; a saddened look in her eyes. "I'm worried about her."

"Yeah," Ayumi agreed, "I wonder what's up."

"It's not like she's going to tell us," Yuka said; her eyes boring into the Kagome's back. "She's been distant from everyone, including her family from what I hear from her brother."

"I wonder if there's anything we can do to help," Eri said looking up at Ayumi and Yuka.

"I doubt it but we can always try," Ayumi said cheerfully.

Kagome sighed as she continued walking down the crowded street occasionally accidently bumping into someone. After very quick sorry's; she continued walking until she came upon the school. She stopped and stared up at the large six story structure. Eyebrows furrowed, she watched as upperclassmen walked in; looks of joy in their eyes. Couples stood hand in hand making Kagome scowl in utter envy. And they all looked happy too which made her scowl deepen and lines form around her mouth.

"_Stupid romance_," she thought as she walked up the stairs and headed into the building past all the students that were staring at her.

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri stood outside of the school watching Kagome in utter shock. She had never acted like that before so what was up with this sudden change.

"Could that boyfriend of hers have done something horrible to her?" Yuka asked only to received stares that said 'Your guess is as good as mine'. All three gulped as they walked up the stairs and into the school. Before the day was over with, they were going to find out what was wrong with Kagome and try to help as much as they possibly could. But that wasn't going to be easy.

Kagome received her schedule and made her way to her first class. Thankfully she knew her way around since she had shadowed the school right before her entrance exams. Coming to the classroom, she walked in and took a seat close to the door. The teacher wasn't even in yet which meant that she was extremely early.

* * *

><p>Kagome's first day of high school went by in a blur. She hardly paid attention. She was more focused on getting home and shutting herself up in her bedroom. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone at all and with her friends constant pasturing, she was finding it harder and harder to keep her cool.<p>

"Hey Kagome," Yuka said leaning over the table to look at her best friend at their table.

"What is it Yuka?" Kagome asked looking up at her.

"What do you say to coming to the mall with us after school and hanging out," Ayumi suggested. "It would be good for you to get out of the house and we hardly ever see you anymore. Please Kagome?"

Kagome sighed heavily. They just wouldn't leave her alone about going out. "Sure why not? It really couldn't hurt too much."

"Yay," Ayumi squealed clapping her hands together making Kagome cringe at the noise. She wasn't used to her loud obnoxious friends anymore, not that she really wanted to be bothered with them anyway.

No, Kagome would rather be locked up in her room sulking over her losses. It's seemed to be all she ever did these days and it killed time faster, she was either staring blankly at the wall or she would have cried herself to sleep. It was the only way she could get relief from thinking about Inuyasha, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p>Arm in arm, the four friends made their way to the mall when school ended – Kagome dreading making the decision to come every step of the way. All they did was talk, talk, talk, talk, talk and it was starting to give her a headache. Sighing, Kagome looked up at the sky. She would just have to make the best of it so that they would leave her alone. Putting a fake smile on her face, they entered the large establishment and walked through the corridor deciding which store to go into first.<p>

"_I wish this trip would hurry up and end_," Kagome thought as she was being pulled into a dress store.

"Kagome what do you think about this one," Yuka asked holding up a glossy red backless satin dress with rhinestones embroided into it.

Kagome looked at the dress then smiled a small soft smile, "its pretty Yuka. But why are you looking for a dress?"

"It's for the Fall Formal," Yuka said; her tone a matter-of-fact one. "Aren't you going?"

Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't even thought about going and honestly she didn't want to go. Especially because of the situation she was in right now. "I hadn't thought about going honestly. I'm not sure if I can make it there."

"Aw Kagome you have to go," Eri insisted almost pouting. "It's going to be so much fun and we're all going to be there. And so is Hojo, he'd probably want to go with you."

"_Oh great they bring Hojo into this_," she thought half rolling her eyes. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><em>Here goes chapter two for you guys! We're half way done. I'm happy to see people taking such a liking to this story. I didn't expect to get as many reviews as I did. Also, this can be seen as sort of a prequel to 'Guidance of a Ghost' in a way if you look at it like that. I didn't realize it until AFTER the fact that it was written. *grins sheepishly* Guess my mind works wonders of its own.<em>


	3. Confusion

_Unbreak My Heart_

_Chapter Three – Confusion_

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Confusion.<p>

That one word described exactly how Kagome felt at that very moment.

Kagome had no idea how she got dragged into this. First she was sitting in her bedroom, the dress the Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri practically shoved down her throat sitting on the back of her desk chair with the music playing in the background. It was serene for a while until her bedroom door flew opened and her three friends walked in. The next thing she knew, Yuka was throwing her into the tub – clothes and all, Ayumi was scrubbing at her hair viciously, and Eri was getting her make-up kit ready to paint Kagome's face.

"How did…you guys…get in my…room!" Kagome said between spitting soapy water out of her mouth and trying to look up at her friends that were scrubbing away at her.

"You mom let us in now hush up so that the shampoo doesn't get into your mouth." Ayumi said applying more of the soapy liquid to Kagome's hair.

Kagome growled in annoyance. Her damn friends were a persistent bunch she'd give them that much and they were just trying to help cheer her up but this was NOT the way to do it. But Kagome decided not let them know that and just continue to scrub her. Couldn't they have at least let her get out of her pajamas? Now they're all soaking wet!

"You'll thank us when we're done Kagome," Ayumi said happily applying more shampoo to her hair for the fourth time. Just how many times did she have to scrub her scalp for it to be deemed clean?

"_Uh huh, yeah that's what you think_," Kagome thought rolling her eyes behind her closed eyelids. "_I just want you to hurry up and be done with it already! You're giving me a headache with all this scrubbing. I believe my scalp is squeaky clean now!_"

"There all done," Ayumi said a few minutes later throwing the suds off her hands into the water.

Kagome stood and stepped out of the bathtub completely soaked, her pajamas dripping water onto the floor, a cold glare directed at the both of them.

"We'll let you get out of your pajamas and dry off," Yuka said backing out of the door pulling Ayumi with her. That look she was giving them was giving her the chills and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Once both of them were out of the bathroom and closed the door behind them, they shot off to Kagome's bedroom to wait for her.

Kagome growled in irritation as she flung the heavy wet cotton pajamas off of her body and onto the floor. She then plucked a towel from the towel rack and walked out of the bathroom, looking down the stairwell to call to her mother. "Uh momma, my pajamas are soaked because of my friends and I'm kind of afraid to bring them out of the bathroom right now."

"I'll get them as soon as I'm done in the kitchen dear," her mother called back to her; the sound of dishes being stacked in the dishwasher hitting her ears.

* * *

><p>Kagome nodded to no one in particular and made her way to her bedroom. Walking into the room, she looked at the mess the girls had created by setting up a sort of beauty salon in her bedroom.<p>

"You guys have got to be kidding me," she said letting the door shut behind her.

"Nope, we're so very serious right now," Eri squealed. "Now sit down in your chair and let us get your ready, kay?"

"Sure why not," Kagome said with a sigh as she tightened the towel around her body and sat down in the desk chair.

As soon as she was seated, she felt Eri start at her hair. The blow dryer blew in her ear loudly giving her a headache in an instant. Gritting her teeth together, Kagome did her best to bear it and not shoot up out of her seat.

A full ten minutes passed before the blow dryer was clicked off and sat down on the floor. Kagome sighed as she slumped forward a little to give her aching back a break from sitting up straight.

"_When all of this is over, I'm going to kill all three of them_," Kagome thought as she sat up again, the muscles in her back popping from the movement. She sighed as she readied herself for the next round of torture she would have to endure in the next few seconds.

"Ready to get your hair done Kagome," Eri said happily.

"No actually I wanted to stay home tonight." Kagome said truthfully folding her arms over her chest.

"You'll thank us in the long run," Ayumi said confidently as she sat in front of Kagome's feet with her nail kit at her side. "You're going to have fun tonight that much we can promise. Just don't freak out like you have been for the last month and a half, okay?"

"I'll try," Kagome promised half heartedly.

"That a girl," Yuka said pumping her fist in the air before she grabbed Kagome's and started on her finger nails.

* * *

><p>After 45 minutes of crimping and curling, painting and buffing, and applying make-up, Kagome was ready to get dressed.<p>

"We left all the jewelry and stuff that you'll need on your bed," Yuka said as they left the room closing the door behind them.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she stood to get ready.

Putting on her underwear first, she lotioned her body then walked over to the bed. She looked at the clothing and jewelry her friends left for her and huffed. She might as well get this over with now. Picking up the short black and gold dress, she sighed as she unzipped the back and stepped into it. Pulling it up over her shoulders, she reached behind and zipped the back up. Smoothing the dress out, she looked in the mirror that hung from the wall and gasped.

She couldn't believe the way the dress was fitting her. It was like it was made specifically for her. The spandex material hugged her curves in the right places making her seem curvier than she really was. Her hips looked like they were wider than usual and the bust made her breasts look bigger.

"_I have to give them credit_," she thought turning to admire the back, "_they sure do have great sense in style._"

Sitting on her bed again, she picked up the box that held the earrings and necklace in it. After admiring the shimmering jewelry for a moment, she cracked opened the clear lid and took the necklace out. Wrapping it around her neck, she latched it together then put the earrings in her ears. Next she reached for the diamond ring that sat next to her and slipped it over her right ring finger. She admired it as it shimmered under her bedroom light.

"It's really pretty," she whispered to herself.

Next she put on the golden bracelet then the watch and twisted her wrists around looking at them.

She sat still for a few more minutes before she stood and slipped her feet into the black and gold Jimmy Choo heels that Eri let her borrow. Once again Kagome walked over to the mirror and stood in front of it admiring herself.

"Wow," she breathed brushing a curl out of her face.

From head to toe she looked like a celebrity. Her long black hair was curled and pinned up at the top of her head with two spirals on each side of her face. The smokey eye, eye shadow that adorned her eyelids brought out her chocolate coloured eyes more and her lips looked plumped up with shimmering red lip shine. The jewelry she was wearing shinned giving off little rainbows all around the room and her dress gave her a perfect figure.

"I'll have to thank them some day," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi all stood downstairs dressed and ready to go before Kagome even came out of her bedroom.<p>

Yuka brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Maybe she's having a problem with her dress?" Eri suggested fiddling with her watch.

"That's possible," Ayumi mumbled still looking up the stairs waiting to hear Kagome coming out.

* * *

><p>Ten more minutes passed before they heard Kagome's bedroom door open and the clip clop of heel against the floor coming their way. All three girls looked up and smiled at what they saw. Kagome looked completely gorgeous.<p>

"Wow Kagome you look great," Ayumi squealed clapping her hands together as Kagome came to stand in front of them.

"Well," Kagome said, "how about we get out of here and make it to the formal before we're extremely late."

"Don't you want your mom to see?" Eri asked pushing Yuka to go and get Mrs. Higurashi.

"I guess we could wait for my mom to have a look at me," Kagome said placing a hand on her hip. "Hurry and bring her Yuka. I want to get going as soon as possible, _just so that I can get this night over and one with._" (**A/N: If you wish to see a visual of what Kagome is wearing click on the homepage button on my profile then click on the blog that says 'Inuyasha Story Photos'.**)

It was quiet for about a minute and a half before Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather entered the living room with Yuka. Mrs. Higurashi looked like she wanted to cry at the sight of her daughter.

"You look beautiful!" she cried happily.

Kagome smiled. It was the first real smile she had smiled in the last few months. It actually made her feel good to be able to crack a real smile; a genuine one.

"Thanks mom," Kagome said fiddling with her watch.

"I want you to have fun dear," her mother said as she made her way over to the door. "Go on now and take lots of photos. I'd like to see them when you get back."

"Sure thing mom," Kagome said as she grabbed her friends' wrists and dragged them out of the house with her.

_The last part will come next week! Thanks for all the lovely feedback everyone has left for me. It's really appreciated._


	4. Happiness

_Unbreak My Heart_

_Chapter Four – Happiness_

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

Kagome stood to the side of the room watching as her peers danced around her, head nodding to the music. Currently playing was 'Temperature' by Sean Paul which – in Kagome's eyes – fit perfectly for the moment. It was so hot in the cramped gymnasium the dance was held in from all the body heat; she could feel the sweat collecting on her forehead. Wiping it away with the napkin she held in her hand, Kagome huffed.

"_How did I let them talk me into this?_" she thought folding her arms over her chest. "_I take back what I said earlier. When this is over, I'm gonna kill them._"

"Hey Kagome," a very familiar voice called.

Turning, she found herself faced with none other than Hojo whom she had hoped wouldn't be here. She had enough problems dealing with his forever cheery attitude at school and she didn't think that she could handle it her in this cramped, stuffy room they called a gym.

"Hi Hojo," Kagome was able to get out without much attitude behind it. She really just wanted to be left alone but Hojo was known to be persistent and would continue to talk even if you ignored him completely.

"It's good to see you out again, you haven't been yourself lately." Hojo said standing to the side of her.

"_Of course I haven't been myself, you wouldn't be either if you went through what I'm experiencing right now,_" she thought rolling her eyes. "Yeah, it's been a pretty tough time for me for a while. But it should be better really soon. Hopefully."

"Is there anything I can do to help," Hojo asked raising a brow.

"_Unless you know of another way to get me to the Sengoku Jidai era or you can get InuYasha here, I doubt that you can help, Hojo,_" she thought bitterly. "Oh no, everything should be fine. My family and I can handle it."

"Alright, well it was great talking to you Kagome, save me a dance later," he said before walking off.

"Yeah sure if I'm here later," Kagome whispered as she looked out on the dance floor again. What she saw shocked her.

* * *

><p>She froze as if she had seen a ghost which would be a very logical explanation because there was no possible way that InuYasha could be <em>right<em> _there_ at that very moment. Without thinking, she ran out into the crowd after what she assumed was InuYasha's ghost. Everyone watched her curious as to what she was doing since they didn't see anything and she looked to be chasing something.

Kagome ignored the stares she was receiving from her fellow peers as she continued to follow InuYasha out of the gymnasium and into the opened field. As she ran across the grass, she stopped for a second and pulled at her heels chucking them to the side then started off after him again.

"I know I'm not crazy," she said to herself as she continued to run down the grassy field, her bare feet sloshing in the wet grass due to the sprinklers. "That has to be him. There's no one else with dog ears around here."

She continued running following the figure in front of her that had yet to stop. She was beginning to get tired but forced herself to keep going so that she could keep up with him and didn't lose him again.

* * *

><p>It seemed like she had been running for hours when InuYasha finally stopped. Kagome quickly ran to his side to look at him. When she reached where he was she instantly grabbed on to his hand which to her surprise was solid.<p>

"InuYasha," Kagome said; her cheeks rosy from all the running she had been doing.

He smiled at her, and then pulled her into his embrace. Kagome smiled as she laid her head on his chest. She could feel a single tear roll down her cheek. "Don't worry about anything Kagome." She looked up when he spoke, the confusion there for all to see.

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I mean that you're going to be fine." He said smiling. "We'll be together again. You just have to be strong until that time comes. Can you promise me that much?"

Kagome nodded trying her hardest to hold back the tears.

"I have to go now, it was great to see you again," he said releasing her before he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in that same spot for a few minutes before deciding to head back to the school. Thankfully she hadn't run too far from it so it would take her about fifteen minutes to walk back. That was more than enough time to think about what had just happened.<p>

As she walked, her thoughts were clouded with her visit from the hanyou. She smiled a little as she thought about what he had told her. They would be together again but until the time came she would have to be strong. She could do it, she knew she could and she was determined to show InuYasha that she could as well.

When she came to where she had left her shoes, she stopped and picked them up. Not bothering to put them back on, she continued to walk until she reached the school building. Entering through the way that she left, Kagome walked over to where she had been standing before she left to see her friends there, worried expressions on all of their faces.

"Kagome," Ayumi screeched, "where were you? We were searching all over the place!"

"I just went outside for a walk," Kagome said. It wasn't entirely a lie. "I needed some air."

"Well at least you're not hurt. We thought something had happened to you," Eri said smiling at her friend. "C'mon and dance with us Kagome."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Yuka chirped holding her hand out to Kagome.

Kagome un-reluctantly agreed and followed her friend out to the dance floor happier than she had been in the last few months.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Later<strong>

Kagome stood under the Goshinboku tree at her family shrine. It'd been three years since the well closed and she was sent back there. It had also been three years since Kagome had been visited by that ghostly InuYasha that told her they would be together again. It had yet to happen but Kagome didn't give up hope. She believed everything that InuYasha had told her but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that it may have just been that her imagination was playing tricks on her that night.

Sitting down on the bench under the tree, Kagome slammed her fists down on the hard concrete.

"Ugh," she shouted pushing out the frustration she was feeling. "Why did this have to happen? Why me? What have I done to deserve this? Can you tell me that?"

"Kagome calm down," a light female voice said. Kagome recognized that voice instantly.

Confused she looked around the shrine grounds trying to locate the source of the voice. When she didn't see anyone she sighed.

"Maybe I'm losing my mind," Kagome said to herself.

"That may be a factor," came the voice again.

"Who are you," Kagome said standing up from her seat on the bench looking around the shrine grounds again. "I can hear you but I don't see you."

"Maybe if you turn around it will help," the voice said.

Slowly turning, Kagome was shocked by what she saw. There standing in front of her was Kikyou. But how? Kagome remembered Kikyou being killed by Naraku during one of their battles. Had she been brought back from the dead again? Can't she just rest in peace?

"No Kagome I can't," she said stepping through the stone bench to stand directly in front of her.

"You can't what?" Kagome asked confused by her sudden reply.

"My soul can't rest until you are back with InuYasha," Kikyou said.

How did she know what Kagome was thinking?

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Kagome asked aloud stepping closer to her.

"The question was in your eyes." Kikyou said simply as she sat on the bench and patted the spot beside her.

Cautiously Kagome took the spot beside her and looked into her eyes.

"Kikyou," Kagome said never turning her gaze from her, "why are you here?"

"That is a very good question," Kikyou said folding her hands in her lap. "I came to tell you that you will soon be able to return to InuYasha. I cannot tell you exactly when but you will."

"Wait a minute," she said holding her hand up for her to stop, "how do you know this?"

She laughed holding a hand to her mouth then said, "You and InuYasha truly are made for each other. He asked me the exact same question."

"InuYasha?" Kagome said, her eyes growing wide with happiness. "You saw him? Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?"

"No, Kagome," Kikyou said placing a pale hand on Kagome's which was warm as if she were alive, "he's not hurt. He's just fine actually. And he misses you dearly."

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when she told her that he was okay. Nothing bad has happened to him in the last 3 years. A small smile spread across her face as she looked at the miko beside her who was gazing at the Goshinboku. Then the question sparked.

"Kikyou," Kagome said gaining her attention again, "how did you get here?"

"When you're a ghost you can travel through time," she said smiling. "I came only to tell you that you'll return to InuYasha soon. But I must warn you, there is no guarantee that the well will remain open for you to continue to travel through time. When you leave here, it may be for forever. Just make sure that you're making the right choice."

"I will," Kagome said smiling back at her, "thank you Kikyou."

"You are welcome Kagome," she said as she disappeared.

A new happiness radiated through Kagome. What InuYasha had told her three years prior was completely true. They would be together again soon which made Kagome completely ecstatic. It was going to be good being back with InuYasha.

Kagome stood from her seat and walked to the well house and looked down into the well.

"InuYasha, wait for me, I'll be joining you soon," she said peering into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>And it's finished! Thanks for all the fabulous reviews. They're greatly appreciated!<em>


End file.
